Prince of Madness
by Berothar
Summary: Rated T just in case. Tecavu a dark elf has Sheogorath inside of his head. But he won't stand for it. He is going to become the Prince of Madness!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I gave up with my last story it felt like it was going nowhere. I'll try to keep this one exciting and interesting. Also longer chapters!

"Well, well, well…..What do we have here?" says a disembodied voice.

"I have no time for this!" I shout out to the familiar voice. I know this voice all too well. The daedric prince of madness. Sheogorath. He just laughs.

"Well it seems that seeing me in the Pelagius Wing has let you become aware of my presence." he replies, "Confound it! I always love to make people go mad. But it seems you have a mind that I can't crack! Congratulations!"

I seriously don't think that he even pays attention to anything I do because I have known he was here since the beginning. He is so daft sometimes. So now he knows. This is going to be interesting.

The Prince of Madness appears before me. Seeing him again makes me sick. All that cheese I ate. So I pull out an improved Staff of Banishing and send him back to Oblivion. Well more like back into my mind. So I just ignore him, but I still crave cheese….

Oh, sorry! I never introduced myself. My name is Tecavu and I am a dark elf from Morrowind. I am a master conjurer and destruction mage. Ever since I got Sheogorath to leave his "vacation" he has decided to make me a "host" of sorts. More like a puppet that he just controls. But I can do stuff on my own free will. But it usually gets people scared of me, or they just think I am crazy.

He is rubbing off on me and I am starting to like it. I am thinking of just taking over his duties and become a daedra. I just need to find the ingredients for the ritual! It is a long lost ancient Nord ritual that only daedras know about! He shouldn't have told me. And he doesn't even notice what I am doing! He is by far the stupidest daedric prince I have ever met. And I have seen a few daedras in my lifetime.

AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review on what I should do! I will try to update it every week or so.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to a review I think I am going to put a little more effort into this chapter.

The first ingredient would, of course, be a daedra heart. This may or may not, be easy to obtain. So the first thing I think to do is to go to an apothecary shop. I don't know if you noticed but you can't just find these things lying around, so all of the shops I checked didn't have them.

So the next thing to do is to check the Hall of the Vigilant. And they weren't too pleased when someone hosting a daedric prince came strolling on up to their establishment. Naturally I killed them all. As I killed their leader I could smell the irony, people who devoted their lives to killing daedras and their worshippers, me absolutely demolishing them. Eventually I found one in a chest that was broken in half. The stench of burning flesh and wood filled my nostrils and I liked it. Groping around in my over cluttered backpack; I found some space in a compartment off to the side. I took a few moments took look at the red, squishy, glistening heart and then shoved it out into my pack.

"What are you doing?" asks a confused daedric prince.

"Nothing that concerns you," I reply, "milord."

"That makes no sense since I am apart of you," his voice trails off with the laughter.

"Whatever," I think and block him out. His voice sends chills down my spine.

Now that I have the heart I am one step closer to becoming the Prince of Madness. But…. I need a few more items. Those will be much harder to get. They are all the daedric artifacts that you can get, such as; Spellbreaker, the Wabbajack, and so on and so forth. After one obtains them they must smelt them together. And craft the ultimate chair. I know that doesn't sound as glamorous as it should but it says in the ancient book that whoever sits in said chair with be granted the gift of replacing any of the princes. So the princes hid the knowledge from the mortals. But now that I have the knowledge I will arise and the Prince of Madness will have a power that hasn't been seen in over millennia!

I am now afraid that Sheogorath is getting suspicious. So I will have to be more cautious with what I think. The first artifact I will retrieve is the Spellbreaker. I have no clue about this one. All I know is that it is a dwarven shield that creates a magical ward that is associated with Peryite, so it is especially effective against mages. If I wasn't going to smelt it I would probably use it for myself. I look in a logbook of one of the Vigilantes. It says that they were watching a Khajiit on a hill by a shrine to Peryite near Markarth. So that is where my quest for Spellbreaker begins!

The travel to Markarth was a long one. Only the occasional bandit, wolf, or bear. Nothing I couldn't handle. The stench at the base of the hill was bearable. Halfway was pretty bad. Atop I could barely hold down my lunch of horker loaf and bread. Then I saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

This Khajjit looks absolutely ridiculous. Kesh the Clean is his name. The stained turban looked like he used it to wipe up an anthill, which I wouldn't be surprised if I saw so critters in his fur. His matted fur was in a major need of cleaning, and his tunic look like it had rolled down a hill. I approached but apparently he noticed me.

"Ah, a wonderer, yes? No? Pilgrim, perhaps? Have you come to commune with Peryite, Taskmaster and blighted Lord?" he asks with a thick Elsweyr accent.

"Well, yes and no," I reply promptly.

"Then why have you come, hmmm?" He asks obviously confused.

"I heard that Peryite is in possession of a certain shield called Spellbreaker. I need it," I tell him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about but I'm sure Peryite will know something." he replies without even asking why I need it.

"How would I go about contacting him?" I ask slowly pulling out a slice of a goat cheese wheel.

"Get me a Silver Ingot, Deathbell flower, some vampire dust, and one flawless ruby. Once you obtain them Kesh will mix them together and then you can commune." Kesh orders me.

I walk down the hill gulping the fresh air. Once the nausea passes I clear my head and try to think of where I can find a silver ingot. The first place I think of is the smith in Whiterun, the Skyforge. The journey there didn't take long. I met a Khajiit called M'aiq the Liar so I just walked past. Finally I reach Whiterun and make my way to the tavern by the market. I just love the smell of fire. The large hearth in the middle makes shadows dance across the walls. I walk up to the innkeeper and buy an ale and potato soup. Once I finish I rent a room and sleep for a while. My sleep definitely isn't peaceful. I am stuck in a dark room and all I could do was talk.

[Weird, this isn't my voice]

It isn't. It is Sheogorath's! When I wake up with a start I feel perspiration all over my body. After I calm down, I clean up and eat a sweet roll for breakfast. The tree in the middle of the courtyard was rather depressing. No leaves rustling in the wind. Just a bare tree. Walking up the stairs to Jorvaskrr and taking a left, was the stone eagle of Skyforge. Earlund Gray-Mane was there forging a steel sword.

"Got any silver?" I ask impatiently.

"Yes I do," he says, "for the right price of course."

I throw him a small coin bag with 50 coins in it. I grab a silver ingot and take my leave. I don't know where to get deathbell flower so I get desperate.

"Hey, Sheogorath," I say in my head, "any idea where I can get some deathbell?"

"Well if you would actually think you could figure out that there is an alchemy shop next to the tavern." He replies.

Sure enough he is right. I go up to the shopkeeper and buy one deathbell. I ask if she has any vampire dust but she looks at me scared and orders me out of the store. Thinking back I remember someone telling me to stay clear of Broken Fang Cave because of the vampires. Naturally I would check this place out. I pull out my map and mark it. I sneak past a giant camp, not wanting to do anything with them. And there it is luckily there was a vampire just taking a stroll around the cave entrance so I didn't have to even go inside of the cave. With the flick of a wrist a huge fireball appeared in my hand. I thrust my hand and I destroy the vampire and watch him burn for a while. I return to Whiterun and just buy a flawless ruby from Belethor.

Now that I have all of the items I begin the journey back to the shrine. On the way people who call themselves "Forsworn" attacked me but I dispatched them with simple fireballs to each of their faces. When the stench got noticeable I knew that I was getting close. I handed the ingredients to Kesh and he immediately started mixing them. After a while he finished and poured the contents into a vat and told me to inhale the smoke deeply. When I inhale it my vision goes blurry. Then darkness follows.

"You wish to obtain Spellbreaker?" says who I am guessing is Peryite.

"Yes." I reply with no explanation.

"Fine but you must do something for me," he says, "kill Orchendor. He is in a dwarven ruin called Bthardamz. He helped me spread a disease. The victims are called the Afflicted. Kill him and I will give you the Spellbreaker."

My vision gets back to normal and I hurry down the hill. I travel to Bthardamz with no problem. It wasn't too far compared to the trek from Whiterun to the shrine. There were some random people wondering outside. They looked a bit sickly. I got close to one and tried to see if this was the correct place. Then he threw up on me.


End file.
